


The Cadet Squad Secrecy Pact

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Cadet-era shenanigans, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Why Commander Cody suggested Commander Bly might be able to help General Ti with that one fresher issue mentioned in 'What To Expect'
Series: Soft Wars [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 42
Kudos: 669





	The Cadet Squad Secrecy Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What to Expect When You're Done Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539966) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Got my first review on Expecting, asking what the heck actually happened. I started to answer but then I thought. I might as well just show you. So here you go, a short and sweet peek into the continuing adventure of Squad Shebs (and Rex'ika)

“Surprise inspection tomorrow,” 17 mutters, lips barely moving, as Cody passes. His fingers twitch a silent acknowledgment without breaking stride.

He doesn’t hurry back to his bunk. He knows his routine, his pace, and he keeps it perfectly identical to every other day. Nothing changes until the doors to their dorm hiss closed behind him. He locks it.

At the sound, four sets of heads snap in his direction. Rex peels himself from Ponds’ side, Wolffe pauses his push ups, Bly lowers his holopad.

“Inspections,” Cody sighs and Bly curses low and insistent.

“Tell me you’re almost out,” Ponds says with little hope.

Bly shakes his head sharply, scrambling under the mattress of his bunk. “Tala Shi just topped me up this morning! Everyone _eat_!”

They already know it’s impossible. Kamino-teh snacks are sweet but dense. A top-up from Tala Shi has been known to last them _weeks_.

“Pass em out to other squads?” Wolffe suggests.

Cody scoffs. “Gore will snitch _immediately_.”

“The littles won’t,” Rex defends and stuffs his pockets full of the crinkly packaged cakes. “But they can’t eat much.”

“Fox is solid, and Gree’s a garbage compactor” Ponds proclaims and squirrels away his own armful. He and Rex hustle out, trying not to look like they’re hurrying, and Cody locks the door behind them.

There’s still a dishearteningly large pile left. The three cadets stare at it with sinking hopes. They’re going to be running _so many laps_.

Bly makes a noise of frustration. “Fresher,” he snaps and starts scooping the pile into his tunics.

“That is _such_ a bad plan!” Wolffe grunts. He starts grabbing as many as he can.

“Do you have a better one?”

“They won’t flush!”

Silently, Cody agrees with Wolffe but throws himself all-in anyway. The three shuffle their load double-time to their attached fresher unit.

“We’ll _make ‘_ _em_ ,” Bly snaps. “I have a plan!”

Cody has _such a bad feeling about this_.


End file.
